Violated: A Story of Crossing Lines
by SimplyPenAndPaper
Summary: What if Bella had in fact been taken by those four guys in the empty street. What if Edward wasn't in time to save her? What would happen then? It's my pen and my paper, so find out. chp 6 up 8600 plus hits!
1. He Raped Me

(A.N.-/-/-/-/-; I love the characters to no end, and if I in fact i did /i create them then I certainly wouldn't be sitting at my laptop typing this story now would I?)

"Stay away from me," I warned in a voice that was supposed to sound strong and fearless. But I was right about the dry throat- no volume. I was scared- I wasn't usually scared, but I realized it was a truly bad idea- what I had done. I left the group and walked down a path alone, not telling them where I was going.

"Don't be like that sugar," a raucous laughter started again behind me.

I froze concentrating hard on what little self defense I knew. I thought and there was no one in sight. Out of complete fear I ran, but idiot me left out the thought that I was a complete klutz. i WHERE was Edward when I needed him? I mean the kid was there all the time. /i "Go away I screamed from behind my shoulder and the guys were too close- way too close. It caused me to trip and then I had no force. The tall one grabbed my arms and I snapped in fear. My screams became muffled as they all grabbed my mouth and my struggling extremities.

Then I was popped hard on the head with what felt like a sledge hammer. It blacked out totally and completely.

I woke up what felt like five seconds later. Horror ran through my body as I realized the situation I was in. it was a dark room… My arms were tied behind my back to the sheets from what it felt like and my legs were tied…APART, on either side of the bed. There were four men looking incredibly happy sitting in a row against a leather couch. One looked at me and winked; my insides twisted in disgust.

"She's the prettiest one we caught this week," one said in an Australian accent. I shivered- he said it like I was a fish or something they caught with bait in the ocean, but no a fish would be dead by now. He came over and stroked my hair. I screamed when he touched me and then his rough hand gripped my mouth. I bit him as hard as I could. I surprised myself with the force; he leapt back and shook his hand trying to shake off the sting. I chuckled at myself.

They were all muttering to each other after that comment and then three of them left. The only one left was the one that had called me 'sugar' and 'sweetheart' I felt disgusted. Nothing prepared me for what happened next. He smiled evilly and then walked toward the other side of the room… The side I was on.

"Ready baby?" his voice was cold and lustful. "I won't hurt you, promise." My arms shivered as he laughed quietly. I was so scared I just cried. The tears streamed down my face and he came to the side of the bed and kissed me. His monsterous lips attacked mine giving me sharp lashes of blood in my mouth as he wiped the tears. Then he unlatched my silver belt buckle. I let a cry of fear slip. "This is gonna be fun."

"Please don't do this," I sounded as terrified as I felt. Then I felt his chaffed hands on my lower abdomen and it was clear he didn't want to stop. "Stop," I cried over and over. But he didn't he just kept going, undoing the zipper in my pants, pulling down my underwear and then he… i b Raped me /i /b .

I think I cried and begged, but he wouldn't stop. I was twisting and there he was causing such pain inside me I think I passed out. It just kept going, never stopping, no waves of relief and after i he /i was finished he smiled and got up. He kissed my ankles as he untied them and I just cried some more. My legs dangled helplessly and he walked me out- well as far as I knew he just opened the door -after he gave me the privilege of putting my bottom half of my clothes back on- and threw me into the street. It was Twilight and I was surrounded by vindicating shadows. I was drained from thought and it took everything I had no to fall into a shriveled ball.

"Bella?" an urgent voice called from the distance. I turned around slowly and saw the worried faces of Jess and Angela.

"Over here," I sounded horse and my voice wavered with every breath. I heard a gasp and they both ran over.

"Bella, are you ok? You look absolutely terrible."

I shivered as Angela tried to calm me down by touching my arm, and I retreated back, into myself like a turtle in a shell. "Yeah can you just take me home…" I was quiet and didn't look at them.

"Um, ok. Are you sure you don't want to grab some food before we go back to Forks?" Jess was quiet and I glanced up, noticing her noticing my pants were rumpled. I sighed and tried to pull whatever was left of me together.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Uh? Ok."

The drive home was silent and I was nauseated beyond comprehension. Not that anyone could imagine what I felt like, but imagine what you will. I stared out the window as we meandered our way back into town- meandered being the key word the rain poured down against the window. The seconds slowly ticked by- I wouldn't even think about the previous two hours. I tried to keep myself from crying, so I just stayed quiet, hoping that would k

The porch light was on and I crawled through the glossy wet door of the car to my house. I opened the door quietly and prayed that Charlie wouldn't see me in this state of fear. I winced as I heard rustling on the couch.

"Bells? That you?" he droned.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Uh, you ok? You sound sick."

"I'm fine. Goodnight."

I ran upstairs and slammed the door quietly. Then I burst into tears on my bed. My body threw itself into an emotional rampage and a violated feeling surged my heart out of chest. I tried to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I saw i his /i face and the strengthened. School was not going to be easy tomorrow. The only thing I thought of other than him was Jacob Black. Why I thought of him, but I remembered his story- about Edward. It was weird. His face seemed to calm me, not so much the thought of Jacob or Edward, just their faces. They were swimming in my head. I didn't know how I was going to face anyone or anything, but as I thought about that I seemed to calm myself down a slight bit.

Before I knew it the sun was shining in a greenish wave through the rainy fog. It hurt my eyes because roughly all night I couldn't sleep couldn't breathe and the pain cajoled through my whole body.

I dressed in silence and felt my leg where…During the- you know, his knee knocked into me and I had a purple and yellow bruise on the inner of my thigh. I winced, it hurt. I slipped on a long sleeved hunter green turtle neck and long black jeans covered my pained legs. I headed to school in a complete daze of pain and worry. It was like my innocence was ripped from my body and I was empty, and not by choice. It felt like I was a ghost. So I drove to school in silence, and in all that time it only caused one agonizing tear followed by screaming to calm me for school. This was going to be a long and painful, but equally awkward day.


	2. I Let Go

I walked into school, and avoided anyone at all costs. Mike had tried to talk to me when I got out of my car, but I just nodded and emptily sauntered through the metal doors. I felt them staring at me- like paranoia. In class the kids wouldn't stop looking at me. I hadn't really checked a mirror since the day before, and I had dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep.

I couldn't stand it; every time I looked up they were turned away or pretending to pay attention to the teacher. Then I turned back to my book and almost screamed. I didn't notice the class become abruptly quiet, and I failed to realize that I was fidgeting in my seat screaming a muffled 'NO', and I began to kick the floor. I opened my eyes and everyone including the teacher was looking at me. She walked over and leaned in to me whispering a harsh 'Are you alright Ms. Swan?'

I shuddered and nodded. Not convinced she gestured me the hall pass and suggested that I go to the bathroom and reorganize myself before I enter her class again. As I left the room I heard one of the snotty girls giggling at my mashed up state of mind; I weakly resisted the urge to turn around and scratch her eyes out.

The halls were dead quiet, and I shut the door of the classroom and began to walk down the hall. I passed three classrooms, then I felt a cold brush of wind against my left arm, and I thought it was Edward, but no it was one of the other Cullens. It was that Rosalie girl. She walked next to me, and I turned to look at him. More chills ran down my spine, as I felt she was getting too close, so I turned and walked faster in the other direction, back to the classroom.

I pretended not to notice her, but her freakish beauty made me hurt to stand by her. I cannot be next to someone that perfect when I am this much of a mess. She turned around like me and continued to glide down the hall behind me. The door of the classroom was in view and I opened it quickly the door avoiding all the questioning stares of the students as I sat the pass on her desk, and returned to my seat.

The teacher paused her speaking for a minute, and I glanced out the window in the door. That girl Rosalie was standing there, and then the other one of them- Emmett got to her and drug her to class.

Paying attention was useless. I couldn't focus anyways. Sooner or later the bell rang, and I left in a hurry, and was stopped about two feet out of the door by Mike Newton. He came up right in front of me, and patted my shoulder. He was a nice boy, but I couldn't take in physical contact. I shivered and brushed him off me.

"Hey, are you ok Bella?" He brushed his hand against my hair and I stepped back- there was the image of the man that flashed in my head- the evil man brushed my head the same way. I screamed and closed my eyes.

"Get off me! Please!" I opened them and found tears.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong?" He gestured to walk me to class, and talk about it.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Really. Just- just a spaz attack. I didn't get a lotta sleep last night. You know studying." My meek smile did not convince him, but he got the hint and went off to the washroom before biology. I turned around to head to the biology room also, then instantly tensed up.

Then I saw him. He looked unfazed by anything…Ever. It was weird how calm he was all the time. That is- usually he was calm. I walked past him, and Edward followed me. We had the same next class, so I didn't think anything of it, but I stopped. It felt like he made me stop. I walked into a relatively quiet freshmen hallway. Edward was there.

He came up to me with an entirely new expression in his eyes… Fear, and worry. I tried really hard not to cry, but my emotions were becoming a time bomb at this point.

"Bella." He came towards me, or I came towards him- I couldn't tell. I was in a hazy fog.

"Yes?" My arms folded across my chest to block any physical contact.

"What happened? You look like a bus ran you over."

"I'm fine, I just studied too late last night."

"That's a lie, and you know it."

"No, how do you know that?"

"Jessica, and Angela found you in a distraught state last night. They were talking about it, and I overheard them."

"Well, I couldn't find the book I wanted." That was the last straw. I cried. The tears were trying to fall, and I was trying to hold them back. In the end the tears won, and I leaned my head against the locked.

He came up, and pulled me into a hug. I didn't shutter, I felt safe. His muscles wrapped around me, and I went from crying insanely against the locker, to crying insanely in his arms. It was weird, and comforting at the same time. In many ways Edward was a complete stranger to me, and in other ways I felt like I had known him my whole life.

"I promise, it will be fine." He whispered in my ear.

"How the hell do you know that?" I looked up at him.

"Because I'm going to help you."

Just as I felt like I was going to be calm for a moment- RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG. The bell boomed through the halls. I composed myself. Edward wiped the tears from my eyes. I felt safe for a moment.

"Let's go."

"Ok, and Edward?"

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Can you not tell anyone what happened just now?" I stared at the floor.

He stopped for a moment, and then nodded. We walked to class and entered only to see everyone else was late as well.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, so nice of you to join us."

"Yea." He said.

I sat down, and did not move for the rest of the class. Edward's presence next to me calmed me, and prevented me from flashing back to less than 24 hours ago.

I floated into a trance like state until the bell again rang. I walked to the gym alone- or so I thought. I was just about to enter the locker room when I saw Edward leaning against a post. It's like he's there to protect me, I thought. The only thing that affected me for the rest of the day was getting hit in the back of the leg with the volleyball- to leave yet another bruise on my body. The day ended- possibly the most awkward and lonely day I had since I came to Forks, and I head out to my old truck. I walked very slowly, so when I came to the parking lot all that was there was my car and Edward?

"I need to go home, Edward."

"No, we need to go for a ride, and have a talk about what happened last night."

I shuttered and walked over to my car door quickly opening it and climbed inside. Edward opened the other door and climbed in.

"Edward, I appreciate this"- the tears were starting again-", but I have to be home by six."

"Ok, we'll get you home by six." He smiled and then asked me an unsettling question, "Can I drive?"

In an obviously messed up state I let him take the wheel.

"Thank you."

It was silent in the truck, except for the roaring engine.

We drove down to Seattle I think, but in the usual 45 minutes it would take me to get there he managed to get my car into 90 in a 60 zone- so it took 15 minutes.

He parked outside of a little pizza shop in the far end of the town. It was nowhere near the empty warehouses, but still scared me lifeless to step foot in this city.

He got out of the car and came over to my door, offering me a hand out.

"Thanks." I followed him into the neon covered restaurant.

The waitress at the front counter was eyeing Edward like he was a prime steak. Eww, this girl was like 40.

She gestured us to a table in the middle of the crowded non-smoker section, but then Edward said in a hushed and sultry voice, "Could we have a more quiet area?" She was about to say no, but Edward slipped her a $20 and led us to the backroom that had been rented out for private parties I assumed. He sat me down in the booth. I needed to compose myself. This was the perfect opportunity to ask all the questions that plagued my mind, but he was very clear I needed to explain what happened first.

"Bella?" He took my hand and held it above the table, not in a get in your pants sort of way though.

"Ok, I know where this is going."

"Well, then be my guest and explain why you're in this state."

"Ok, I went to find a bookstore in a quiet part of the other side of the city. I walked down the wrong road. There were four guys. I think they knocked me out. Then I woke up in a dark room," I shook my head, and breathed back all the pain I was reliving. "Edward, I said no, I begged I pleaded, I cried. He wouldn't stop." I realized I was crying.

His eyes went wide. "Bella, they didn't?" His voice hushed as a waiter passed us. "They raped you?" I lost it, I whimpered out a yes and then cried, he moved over to me and held me. I couldn't tell what was happening, I just kept crying, and through my tears I saw another new emotion in his eyes… Pure anger- unadulterated hate. He held me tight and I let go of the emotions- I let go of everything and cried, in a sort of complete stranger's arms, and felt dead- at peace.


	3. Questioning Glances

This was so much more than I had bargained for. I mean I knew I was going to have to tell somebody at some point, but this somebody and less than a day after wasn't what I had anticipated. The feeling of letting go enveloped my whole body.

My hair fell in front of my eyes, and I brushed it away feeling the comfort in his arms. My eyes wandered to his, and they were not that onyx color they had been before. They were an insanely clear aquamarine color. It made me queasy to see all the anger laced in his features.

I closed my eyes, and his cold body wrapped me in a blanket of comfort. I leaned in even closer to him trying to keep back the tears, and felt him breathing in and out like a gentle oceanic breeze. I tried to preoccupy myself with fiddling my fingers.

He looked down and brushed a tear away from my cheek. I didn't need to think right then; I didn't need to feel anything. We sat there, and I very poorly tried to compose myself.

"Listen to me Bella." He smiled, but I could see he was intense behind the kindness.

"Okay," I said weakly. It was boiling in the little restaurant, so I tore off my turtle neck to reveal a simple blue tank top. Then I realized I might have made a mistake because from previous events I had bruises all over my arms. Edward looked alarmed and quickly calmed himself, but I could see that intense fierceness at my appearance.

I looked down at my arms and they were worse than I thought. At least two rock sized black bruises covered my wrists, and I felt ashamed of myself, but he tilted my head up, and smiled.

"You need to tell me as much as you can about those guys, but when you're ready. Right now it's your turn to do whatever you want. "

I wondered all the time why he was being so nice to me. I'd known him less than a month, and he was there for my every need. I sat up, and thought hard about this. _I could ask him anything, anything at all. _I went ahead and made a list in my head, and silently prepared for the questions.

"Okay, I don't want to talk about anything relating to me, at all." I stated clearly.

"Okay. Well, then what do you want to talk about?" I think he knew where this was going.

"Well, I have some questions for you."

"Okay…"

"Who are you?"

"Edward Cullen." He smirked. "That was an easy one."

"No, I mean who are you, really? Everyone at school says things that I find to be untrue, so I want to know who and _what_ you are."

He tensed and fiddled with the napkin on the table. "Okay. Why the sudden interest in me?"

"I just want to know."

"Well, I can't answer everything today. I'm sorry Bella, I'm breaking you're 'not talk about you rule', but this is important to me. "

I ached and didn't want to do this, while in my mind I erased all the questions I was going to ask him.

"I can answer you one question, though. Just for tonight. I will answer just one. Any one question you want."

I swallowed hard and thought of Jacob Black and my trip to La Push. I knew the question I needed to get off my chest, just to stop being paranoid, but I suppressed it; I needed to play innocent for now. "Okay, Edward- I breathed in slowly- why are you being so kind to me?" My blood boiled as he continued to stare me dead on; I wanted to ask the _real_ question.

After a deafening five second silence, he breathed in and ran his fingers through his bronze hair. "There are things I can tell you, and things I want to tell you."

_What the hell kind of answer was that? It was cryptic._ I paused to analyze the response. "That didn't answer my question." I said a little agitated.

"Bella please try to keep your voice down." He was shaken, and the look in his eyes was searching- searching for an answer he wanted to say, but wouldn't give me.

"Okay, I just thought you needed a friend is all. Jess and Angela seemed distant from you, and I didn't think it a good idea to leave without helping you."

_Okay?_

"Can't I ask just one more question?" I threw my hands up and watched him.

"Damn it Bella!" He said very quietly, so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

"I need an explanation."

Then he looked straight into my eyes, and said plainly, "I _will_ explain, but when I'm driving. Now, like I said one question only, and I need to know about the- he gulped- monsters that did that to you." He gestured toward my arms and brushed them incredibly softly, but a yelp of pain escaped my lips. It hurt to think of how those got there.

"Why? I mean thanks, but why do you care so much about this?"

"Bella Swan." He stopped and closed his eyes. "This will all make sense to you in time."

_I hate this. He won't tell me anything. He's treating me like a child. _I huffed and did not respond.

"Should we eat dinner, or shall I take you home now?" He was offering me a date, but I glanced at the clock and was stone cold. _6:45 pm_.

"I need to get home now." I replied. I was supposed to be home by six, and Charlie was going to furious with me.

"Okay then. Let's go." We walked out of the restaurant, and it was raining heavily again.

I hastily pulled my over shirt back on, and fumbled around in my pocket for my keys. I couldn't find them, and I was in a mad rush to get home. The rain pounded the pavement, and made it difficult to see anymore than ten feet ahead of you. "Where the hell are my keys!? Damn it! I need to-"

"Bella?" I stopped searching and talking to glance up seeing the boy swinging the keys around his finger. I blushed.

"Thanks." I reached over to grab the keys and he moved his arm just above my reach. I glared at him. "Can I have the keys please?"

"Who said you could drive?" He smirked and glided around to the other side of the car, and got into the driver's seat.

"Uh, _I _did. It's my car." I was so tired and emotionally drained I was not up to this fight.

_No response. God, this kid is starting to annoy me._ Just as I was about to retort on the Silent Bob act he turned the key. The engine roared.

My annoyance with him dropped. We had a whole car ride to talk about my real questions.

"Okay, I give up." I saw him relax in the seat, and then tense up again. It looked as if he wasn't breathing. "It's my turn to ask the questions."

He didn't take his hands off the wheel or remove his eyes from the road when I said this. "Alright, go ahead."

I half expected him to object. "Where are you from? Your family isn't from here. The kids at La Push said that you guys weren't allowed there. I want to know why."

"Which kids at La Push?"

I didn't want to get Jacob in trouble, but I just kept on going. "Jacob Black."

I could have sworn I heard Edward snarling at his name. "What did they say to you?"

"He went on about how there were all these old tales about the great flood, and then he started talking about the cold ones."

Edward faltered not once. It was kind of amazing to me. He remained calm in every situation, but amongst all the feelings he was hiding in his eyes was laced a repressed an intense anger. It kind of made me happy that he cared I was hurt that much.

"Bella is there a question behind this?" His voice was sweet and comforting, but I chuckled to myself- he wanted to get to the point.

"This is going to sound crazy- I know it's crazy, but Edward, are you a vampire?" I squeaked out the last word, and it felt good to finally say it.

There was silence. More silence. Then he breathed for the first time I could hear since we got in the car.

"Yes." His tone was filled up with shame, and hatred.

"I know, I'm sorry I said something so stupid, I'm- wait yes?"

"Yes."

My mind started running with insane thoughts. I should have been scared. I should have screamed and run cold with fear. I should have begged him not to kill me, but I was calm. I wasn't the least bit afraid of the man- boy- in control of my car.

"How, what, who?"

"Carlisle did it. I'm the cold ones that Jacob spoke of. Our whole family is." He turned his eyes of the road slowly, and turned to see my reaction. I guess he was expecting what I _should _have been- but wasn't- doing.

It was 7 pm and I was already an hour late, so more time wouldn't kill me. "Pull over."

He shifted the wheel and pulled off to the side of the road. His features were pained, then turned to me, and said quietly, "Aren't you going to run away? Scream?"

"No. I just need answers."

He nodded.

He seemed entranced with me, and the reaction. I just waited for him to speak. The shame on his face was almost too much to bear. He wouldn't talk.

So I spoke up, and this lightened the mood. "I want answers, but not tonight."

The rain splattered the hood, and I was silent for the rest of the ride home. I smiled and the rest of everything went away.

"Bella?" He shook my arm. I had fallen asleep in the car.

"Hmm, wha?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"We're here."

"Oh, uh thanks."

"No problem... See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye."

Now with the weight of my shoulders I walked up the path to my front door. It was time to ensue the wrath of a pissed off Charlie; and maybe go to bed afterwards.

A/N: I have over 2000 reads, but only 30 reviews? That doesn't sit well with me. Review me PLZ. I want at least fifty (in total) before I post the next chapter. Muwahahahaahaha!!!!!


	4. Falling

If I could have escaped this situation- BELIEVE ME- I would have. I trudged through the rain, and the mud splattered all over my shoes. The hall light was on with Charlie standing menacingly in the kitchen I felt like a bug about to be squashed by a giant evil six year old.

"Isabella Swan!" He towered over me.

"Listen, Dad I can explain I swear." I was thinking up the quickest reputable response possible.

"Well, go ahead."

"You see Dad, I was staying after school-"

"For THREE HOURS?"

"I wanted to join the- the… DRAMACLUB" I blurted it out as a last minute idea. He eyed me once over and then let me continue." I was helping… I was helping them make the set for the play." _Yeah, that was it. Smooth Bella, real smooth._

"…Okay?" He was perplexed. I could assume that he didn't expect me joining any clubs or anything like that.

"Well, Dad I'm really beat, I was painting all afternoon."

He scratched his head and said goodnight. I left him intensely puzzled. I kind of laughed at myself because he always did that whenever I surprised him.

I went up to my room and pulled off my damp turtleneck and undershirt. I grabbed my old sweatshirt and kicked off my muddy shoes, and then my jeans. I didn't even bother getting under the covers. I was so tired I just lay down and stared at the rain pattering down on my window. It was weird. Ever since I came to Forks I felt as if I was being watched at night- like the pair of eyes I could never find. That thought alone sent me into paranoia. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I opened my eyes and it was the dim disgustingness of the grey and cloudy morning.

"Bells?" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah?" I yelled right back.

"Do you wanna eat before school?"

I shuddered. Quite honestly I wanted to play barbies with a satan spawn more than I wanted to go to school. "No, I'll just grab something in the cafeteria for breakfast." I was going to.

"Uh, okay." I ran down the stairs after pulling on some clothes and slammed the door. The car door was all wet, and I jammed the key into the ignition and left. The thunder cracked above me. God, this rain was really starting to annoy me. I had all intentions of going to school…

Until I got there, seeing what felt like a sea of people waiting for me; just watching me all the time. I thought to myself. _Why do I actually _have_ to go to school? _It took me a second, and then right before I entered a parking space I stopped. I began to pull out and zip in to the end of the parking lot when…

"Bella, where are you going? School starts in like ten minutes?" Mike with a bright morning person face stepped in front of the car.

I had to think up a quick excuse to get him off of my back. "Uh… I left my math book at home. Gotta run and get it before calculus."

He scratched his head just like Charlie had the night before. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Ok."

He got out of my way and I cleared a way to the end of the parking lot when who should pass me in his bright shiny car, but Edward. He shot me a solid glance, and then softened his features winking. The road was getting intensely slippery at this point and it was making me anxious to get back on the high way. I actually had no idea where I was going, but I needed to get there fast.

I drove down the road passing signs I didn't bother reading, and keeping an incredibly firm grip on the wheel. When I finally felt like stopping- after making an unknown amount of turns, I found myself in a town about two hours away from Forks. It was a town about 30 minutes from Seattle, and I just stopped. I looked around kind of feeling like a shell.

I wondered what I could do here. I had $13.85 in my pocket, and I had parked in front of a small diner. I decided to go in and have breakfast. When I got inside there was a hustle and bustle of about 20 people sitting and chatting.

As soon as I walked in the door, I felt a disquieting sensation and a shaky tingle run up my spine. A middle aged lady in a 50's style outfit came up to me with a smile.

"So, sweetie is it just you for breakfast today?" She was smacking gum, and had a bad dye job.

I nodded, and she led me to a table in a less crowded part of the diner. The table was by the window, and there was just another two tables in the area. One with a mother and her child who was annoyingly throwing apple sauce everywhere, and another with one man alone just sipping on coffee. The waitress passed me a menu, and I started scanning for anything cheap. She stood there, and when I finally decided on a small plate of pancakes and water she smiled and left.

It was getting intensely foggier outside the window, and I had tried to occupy myself with doodling on the placemat. The clock chimed. It was 8:30 AM. I was officially late for school.

"Hey man, 'ows it goin?" The man at the lonely table said. He had an accent. I whipped to watch him, and he was on the phone. I relaxed a little bit. I could just make out what the person on the other line was saying.

"Good, we just caught another girly. Eric found her outside a bookshop in Seattle. We let him have her, and then went home." My mouth dropped, and the man on the phone sneered with his lip curling.

"Cool. Can I come by lata?" I was bending over to try and hear the other man say something.

"No, let me come there. The cops have been on us lately."

"Okay. I'm at the Moonlite Diner."

"Okay, see you soon."

I tried to not scream; I hoped that this was not what I thought it was. I couldn't handle this.

I sat quietly for a long while, and then like I feared there was a man in a thick hat and trench coat approaching the doors of the restaurant. He pointed at the man's table next to me, and I felt shivers run through me.

"Hey man!" It was the same voice that was on the phone.

"Sit down mate."

He sat down, and pulled his hat off, and then his coat. I freaked…Bad. I couldn't believe this was happening. There was the man. He just sat there like a normal person. How could he just sit there- he just sat there while I wanted to die. The man that _raped_ me was sitting less than four feet from me.

"Yeah, I caught three this week, but the best one was this little thing that was all alone walking down the streets in Seattle. She was so good. She bit Eric. It was funny."

"That is funny."

"So, how's the business?"

"Okay, I wish I could make money off these girls though."

I panicked, and threw all my money down. I ran outside, and then I stopped short screaming because there was a figure leaning against my car.

"GO away! I just wanna get outta here!" I began crying. My bruises hurt a lot. The person was still in the shadows. Then they stepped out, and came towards me. My tears blurred my vision, and I needed to leave- quickly. The person stretched out their arms, and grabbed me. I screamed, and they wrapped me in a hug. Then I realized who it was.

"Bella, shhhhhsshhhhh." Edward hugged me, and pulled me in closer. I cried, and cried in the rain. He brushed my hair with his hands, and tried to sooth me.

"I- I can't be…. He's here! They're both here," I yelped. Edward's eyes narrowed. He spoke close to my ear.

"Where is he?"

"Inside, they were talking about me. Edward they said such horrible things." He tensed, and knew exactly what I meant.

"Okay, Bella- I need you to stay in the front of the restaurant. I'm gonna…" His eyes went black for a moment. Then back to blue. "I'm going to beat them till they're dead." He was angry. He pulsed, and walked into the tiny place. The men didn't even notice him. I was scared. It felt like hours before he came up the two men. I heard what he was saying.

"Excuse me, gentlem- I mean assholes, I couldn't help but overhearing you speaking about a girl in Seattle?" He gleamed of anger. Then it kind of struck me… I think I was falling for him.


	5. Beating Kisses

(A/N: So sorry for the delay on the chapter I have been more than scrambled. I am in Canada on vacation, so I have time to relax and write now. Hope you like what I drummed up for the new chapter!!!!!! I have noticed people correcting me on my places and such, but please just keep in mind I borrowed the books the first time I read them, so I haven't been able to access my own copies yet, so if there are wrongs in my story please ignore them. Thanks- Tatiana )

I was falling for his muscles and his smile and his smell… I was falling as he became my knight in shining armor.

"What's the language for bloke I don't even know you?" The one with the accent said loudly.

"Arthur calm down." The one without the accent said.

"Don't tell me to calm down Kalib." Arthur spat out.

The men in the booth froze entirely. My anxiety bubbled over and Edward continued threatening them.

"What- what's it to you?" Kalib stuttered.

"Oh, nothing really… Just I was wondering what exactly that meant. I and my girlfriend (my heart raced quickly at the possibility) were listening into our conversation and um how can I put this… Didn't really agree with it." The smile sort of twisted onto his face would have scared the shit out of everyone in the restaurant , but he kept himself as always low profile so only the two men could see it.

"What the hell do you mean mate?" Arthur started.

"What do I mean? Hmmm. Well if you fantastic bastards would follow me outside we could do this more discreetly." He made a fist and I saw his eyes flash black again.

"What the-" Kalib began but Edward shook his fists and he shut up.

They freaked and he mumbled something I couldn't hear. It was like watching it all play out in slow motion on a black and white screen. The left a $20 and shuffled briskly outside. Edward kept his hands in fists, and reached the front door. My eyes were still tearstained and I wished it was all over. I wanted to handle them right here, but little me couldn't do much of anything at the moment.

The rain hit the roof and Kalib froze ghost white when he saw me. Edwards spoke over the storm. "So, do either of you fellas know this girl." At that note if at all possible Kalib turned whiter.

"(Silence.)"

"(More silence.)"

"(Incredibly colorful choice of words.)"

I walked forward to Kalib and realized I was crying. Through my short breaths I managed to scream, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HURT! DO YOU ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!"

"She-the one from Seattle- oh boy… Um yeah I'm gonna get going now… So bye." Then just like that Arthur disappeared into the rain.

"Shit." That was all Kalib said. Then Edward as calm as ever spoke in a demanding tone.

"Now there are two things I can do here. I can a) take you to court and get your ass thrown in jail or b) beat the shit out of you and THEN take you to court and get your ass thrown in jail. So which will it be?" He was walking toward Kalib away from the diner and into the woods.

Then being an idiot he took off running away from Edward. Again like watching the slow-mo on the silver screen every sound seemed intensified. I blinked trying to see what where they were leading and found my feet following both of them. Edward- even though Kalib was well over one hundred feet away- was walking towards me. He had his back turned on his opponent.

"Bella listen to me. Go home. Go home now and wait for me at your house." For whatever reason- I guess the reason I was falling for him- I was following his instructions, but before I left I grabbed him by the waist and stood on my tiptoes.

He was cold and warm all at the same time. I leaned into his beautiful face and kissed him. My arms moved from his waist to his shoulders and he deepened the kiss ever so slightly running his hands up my back. Then dumbstruck he pulled away- smiled at me winking and also disappeared into the evergreen forrest.

I was like a tye-dye shirt- except instead of colors I was the emotions. I was happy, sad, scared, anxious, satisfied, and calm all at the same time. One pretty screwed up shirt if you ask me- I mean nobody even wears tye-dye anymore anyways. I'm sorry I'm distracting myself. I guess I should have been getting used to my weird life and being so scattered by this point.

The car ride was just me, and I watched the road for signs amazed at how far out of the way I had gotten myself without even trying. My bruises hurt less and less with each breath. After a while with the radio teetering in between stations the rain let up and I returned home. Charlie was at work, so I didn't need to hide outside or anything.

I trudged upstairs and ran past my room to the attic. I never really went up to the attic when I visited, well actually I had never been up there. It was dusty and dank and there was nothing but boxes labeled pictures and boxes with wood and crap in them. Then a bit of light came through the window in the far end of the room.

There were stairs like out the window or something. I walked over and saw a latch. It was rusty and looked like it hadn't been used in a while. The stairs creaked as I climbed up them in bare feet. I opened it with a loud crack and the window swung with little pieces of old paint falling on the floor.

The cold air swirled around the room causing dust and other things to go into my lungs. I coughed and climbed out of the stairway.

I gawked- I was standing on a hidden balcony. My eyes scanned the horizon and it was completely breath taking. I never realized how high our house was. The mountains shined against the rain and I could almost hear the ocean from here. I walked forward and ran into something. There were two chairs and an old blanket in a clear box. I gasped realizing where that blanket had come from. It was mom's when they lived together!

I knelt down and snapped the box open. The blanket was old and hand sewn. It smelled like my mom. I pulled it open and a bunch of photographs and letters flew out. They were my mom and my dad when they were happy. There was also a diary. It was like at least thirty years old by the looks of it.

"Oh," I said to myself. It read many things about my mother. It was weird being so into Charlie's mind. It was his and his handwriting. He wrote about how much he loved my mother. It was strange. I guess the hours past because I had read through the whole thing, and when I looked up the sun was lower down in the sky.

"How's the reading going?" A sweet mellow voice floated behind me. Then there he was crouching on the ledge.

I jumped at the sudden noise. His hair framed his face against what little blocked out sun there was and he looked like a burst of magic from the stars. I snapped the diary closed and he jumped down from the balcony.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Whatcha got there?" He said inching towards me.

"Just an old love story."

"Oh."

Then I remembered everything that had happened that day. "What happened to Kalib?"

Just as the words left my lips he flashed me a perfect smile and said, "The sheriff- your dad- will find him outside the station in a manure truck." My mouth hung open like a pulled curtain. "He won't remember who beat the living shit out of him. " His smile kind of engulfed me like a mist swarming in my face. "But he will remember who's gonna sue his sorry ass for statutory rape."

"That's brilliant. Thanks." I don't think I'd ever figure out how he does the things he does.I realized he was next to me.

"Believe me- it was no problem. I was wondering if I could ask you something though." He took my hand in his. He leaned in. Now our faces were dangerously close- so close in fact that I could feel his breathing.

I gulped, "Yeah sure."

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Alright I saw that one coming. "Well, I guess a thank you." I was so bombing this one.

"Are you sure?" He breathed.

"I- umm- well I guess-", but before I could say anymore he smiled and grabbed my cheeks. I closed my eyes and he kissed me.

(A/N: The chapter is over now, review me please!!)


	6. Guess Who's Coming To Breakfast?

(I AM SOOO SOOO Sorry it took so long, school just started for me and my life got way more complicated than I could handle. Here it is, hope you like it. I worked real hard to balance the love, and criticalness of the chapter. And kudos to Stephenie, I LOVED THE NEW BOOK!!!!)

I awoke to a cold marble like feeling against my back. Last night was still dreamy to me. It was strange to not feel deserted anymore. His hand was around my waist. I turned into him and smiled. He kissed my forehead.

"Mornin." I mumbled.

He smiled serenely, and replied with a soft voice, " Sleep okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, best night's sleep I've gotten since I came here." I was slowly becoming a little more alert about my surroundings. Me… Edward… Edward the BOY… In my bed… Charlie… DOWNSTAIRS!

"Bella, are you okay?" He felt me tense up.

"Um, Charlie- If he finds out you're here, I'm dead- OH GOD." I was going into a slightly overdramatic panic attack. Edward stayed calm, picked up my chin and kissed me, silencing my short tirade.

"Relax, it's Saturday and Charlie already went off to work. He didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh," I felt like an idiot just then because I suppose if Charlie were coming up to check on me then Edward would be the first of all people to know. My cheeks turned pink.

"So, while your Dad is still out what do you want to do?" He was so sweet. My stomach knotted under his suggestive tone.

"Geez, I have no idea. I don't really know what to do. I mean I haven't been here that long." I honestly didn't do anything on Saturday except for reading.

"Well, considering your Dad is gonna find Kalib in about- oh five or ten minutes- we're gonna need to tell Charlie what happened… And get a lawyer… And all that other legal stuff." He said adding on each detail like he was rolling it out for dramatic effect.

I groaned into his chest and sat up. My hair was all rustled, and I needed to get dressed. "Can you- get outta here for a minute so I can put clothes on?"

He nodded and slinked down the stairs, shutting the doors behind him.

The light showed on my face, and I looked kind of sick. I pulled on a blue t-shirt, and a pair of green Capri pants. I turned off my radio, and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Edward was waiting for me when I came downstairs. "You feel better?"

I nodded and sat at the kitchen table. I noticed Edward was sitting kind of uncomfortably, and I wondered if something was wrong. "Are you okay? You seem… Tense."

Then he stopped staring at the floor and looked up," Umm… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to…" His voice quieted, and then I became incredibly curious.

"Spit it out!" I was jumpy with anxious excitement.

"Doyouwannameetmyparents?" He said so fast I barely understood him. It took me longer than normal to process what he was saying. Then I got it, and was flattered- of course I should have been scared, but you know after hanging around with a vampire all the time, nothing scares me anymore- not even his vampire family.

"Wow." My voice was so quiet I could have easily been talking to myself.

"Okay, bad idea- next subject. We should ummm," I'd never seen him so self conscious before- it was kinda sexy.

"Slow down Romeo- wow as in yes." I interrupted him. The sureness in my voice was empowering.

"I know it was a bad- wait yes?" He was shocked.

"Yes." I was quiet, and then I leaned in and kissed him.

He smiled, and kissed me back. I looked into his eyes. It was amazing how beautiful they were. "Let's go."

"Now?" He was still floored that I wanted to go.

"Yes now." We both stood up, and I hugged him while simultaneously grabbing the keys from his pocket.

"Don't you want breakfast or something first?" He gestured towards the open cereal box.

"No," I headed towards the door, and he began to object, but I just jingled the keys and he shut up following right behind me. I kind of enjoyed the whole being in control thing. It had been less than a week, but I already felt like my life was getting back on track.

(A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but work with me here, I'm juggling four honors classes, being a freshman in high school, and being the lead in the school play. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW)


	7. Out of Place

(I can't even apologize for how long it's taken me to update, but it's summer again so here's to late nights writing for you! It's been a while. I'M TRYIN HERE. I apologize for the chapter, I personally believe it's not my best writing, but it will get better, I PROMISE)

Getting in the car with Edward to embark on a journey I really didn't want to take set my stomach a flutter. I mean don't get me wrong I really wanted to meet his family but I was amazed I hadn't checked into the psych ward yet. Vampires? Rapists? Could my life get any weirder? Then again my new man..vampire..whatever Edward was. My savior. My knight in shining armor was there driving the car down the foggy highway.

"Bella?" He turned his eyes off the road and focused in on me. The piercing stare made my heart beat fast and slow all at the same time.

"Yea?" The ease of my voice surprised even me because it was like nothing mattered around him except us.

He turned his eyes back to the road only for a second then to me once again. "Thanks."

I was kinda lost. Thanks? Why was it a thanks. "Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for saying yes."

"To meeting your parents?"

"Yea. I mean you could have said no you could have done a million different things but you said sure. And I don't think you'll realize how much it means to me."

I didn't say anything just smiled and sat quietly listening to the gentle hum of his engine. Then he took a sharp turn that almost choked the seatbelt around my neck. We veered off the road onto a rickety path close to the woods. Then the path disappeared and it seemed like Edward was driving on pure memory. He sped up and by the time I had the air in my lungs to ask where we had arrived at one of the coolest escapes I'd ever seen. The house was much more than I ever expected. In the middle of a clearing near a river, was a private domain- no domain didn't cover it, it was a sanctuary… Of vampires.

As he fumbled to grab the key I just calmed my breathing and stood quietly holding his hand. I could hear voices on the other side but I just kept quiet. He opened the door and then there was a huge monsterous roar that made me cringe in my skin.

Two people were wrestling each other and they continued even after we entered the house. I could make out just enough to tell that it was Emmet and Jasper Cullen. Two more that I didn't know in his family. Emmet had Jasper in a head lock and Jasper quickly escaped chasing Emmet in my general direction. I froze.

"Now who is the greatest vampire in all the land??" Jasper screamed as he backing almost into me. Still not noticing me or Edward.



"You think you are? I'll get you! I rule. You suck!" Emmet roared and laughed raucously.

Jasper then turned around saying, "Jasper is the greatest vampire!" He revealed his teeth half way through the turn and by the point of where he was completely facing me I suppose he realized that we were there because if it was possible I'm sure I was paler and it was kind of like those actors that switch for happy to sad or mad to giggly at the drop of a coin. He was in a tiger stance and straightened up producing a colorful string of words from his mouth. Though I was scared it was entertaining to see them in a relaxed form as opposed to how they acted at school.

When Edward addressed them it was relatively hysterical. Jasper straightened up and backed away from me immediately. Emmet just chuckled a little and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah um Isabella…I'm sorry." Jasper said quietly. He was giving Edward quite the look. Though at this point I was very surprised that I had not been eaten yet. My heart pounded in recognition to the fact that a blood thirsty teenage boy (haha this should scare me more) was about two inches from my face thirty seconds ago. I was still.

"I-it's okay." Dammit, my voice was shaky. I turned shyly to Edward and he looked like he was ready to tear the skin off of his brothers. I tugged on his arm, and it took him a second to get out of his angry trance and realize I was trying to get his attention. I cleared my throat. "So… Your parents?"

"Oh, right, right. I'm sorry guys, I brought her here to meet Carlisle and Esme.." He trailed off.

Emmet erupted in laughter again," wait, you have got to be kidding me? You want her to meet him?" He said it with such a tone of disgust in his voice I felt as if the friendliness in the room had just dropped 18. Edward shot him a death glare. "Don't look at me like that, and in any case, they're not here."

…_Awkward._

"Oh, well then I will show her the house until they come back. They're at work right?" Edward had already started into the next room. I was immediately behind him, clasping his hand as tightly as possible.

"Yeah?" was Emmet's reply, but I didn't hear it very clearly due to the river rushing past my eyes. A completely glass wall shown the most picturesque thing I had ever seen in my life. It was the modern furniture and pristine beauty of the reflection that put me in shock. Edward let go of my hand and gestured to the outside.

"This is my home." He stood proudly.

Silence.

Silence.



He suddenly looked self conscious and glanced down at his feet, but quickly regaining his stature said, "I know it's not much, but given our… Situation makes it a little difficult to obtain proper regulations for housing and –" I cut him off with a finger to his lips; he was silenced and I stepped back.

"I think it's wonderful. It really is." I smiled up at him. I took in my surroundings. Edward and his slick figure leaning up against the glass with his hair gently brushed in front of his eyes, and an unreadable lookpainted on his god-like face. It made my heart skip a slight beat. The water rushing past the window and the dim beauty of the green was amazing; the sun peaked in very lightly through the top of the trees. I was really taken aback by all of it. I suppose Edward slipped away because when I turned around he was gone. I peered into the next room and saw him walking in with a glass of iced tea.

"You looked thirsty, so I brought you something." He smiled. Something felt odd though. I couldn't quite place it, but maybe it was just hunger for breakfast.

"Thanks," I took the tea and tried as politely as possible to guzzle it down. "The view is beautiful. I like it."

"Thanks I… I really appreciate it." He hesitated and that made me wonder, but I brushed it off as absentmindedness. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?" I was about to nod when I heard someone yell.

Just outside of the room I heard raised voices. I was rather afraid. It was a female voice and another female voice. Edward walked out of the room.

"Why should she be allowed here? She's not like us!"

"That is not your decision to make, Rosalie!"

"Says who? I have just as much say as anyone else in this house!"

"When you pay the bills you can do whatever you want. She's allowed here if Carlisle and I feel she is!"

"Dammit Esme!"

The fight was getting louder and more heated. Edward moved quickly out of the room looking embarrassed.

I followed him letting my curiosity indulge me. There was that girl from school. Rosalie was standing with her arms raised and her anger flaring. She was yelling at another woman. It hurt to look at Rosalie; she was too insanely beautiful. The woman she was arguing with was just a beautiful, but it was a different kind of beauty.

Rosalie stood with the grace of 1000 swans and the woman she was yelling at turned once I was fully in the room. Rosalie spat, "What is she doing here?"



"Rosalie, you do not speak to guests that way!" She chastised her daughter-I'm guessing- and Rosalie simmered down standing in repose in the corner of the room. " Hello, I am Esme Cullen. Pleasure." She placed her hand out and I walked up with as much composure as possible.

"Hello." I glanced at Rosalie momentarily and she was hissing at me like a wretched demon.

"I'm terribly sorry if you heard our little dispute; Rosalie takes some time to get used to people."

"It's o-okay." It was thoroughly awkward to stand there with the tenseness in the room. Just as I was about to give up on "meeting the parents" a strikingly handsome man walked into the room with such poise that I thought I might fall over.

"Hello Carlisle." Edward grunted.

"Good morning Edward," he turned to me, "Hello Miss Swan," he turned to Rosalie," We need to talk. Now."

Edward jumped and looked annoyed, "But Bella was supposed to have breakfa-"

"No, me and Rosalie need to talk. I apologize Bella, but we shall all have a breakfast another day." Carlisle was very contrite and I just let Edward take me where he would. He was muttering to himself the whole way out the door. We got into his car. I was continually silent and didn't want to make him mad, but I was beginning to feel badly out of place in his life. This was going to need some sorting out.


End file.
